Reconsider Me
by XxInkSpotxX
Summary: Isabella has always been bullied be Edward and now he wants a second chance but what happens when she has to leave? sucky summary im sorry! Disclaimer for the whole story right here I dont own twilight just my OC Jaime.
1. Chapter 1

Id never cared much for what people thought of me, so on the first day back to school when Edward Cullen and his group of idiots started the usual routine of picking on me I didn't say anything. I just kept my head down and kept on walking like any other day. I hadn't even noticed that somebody had started to walk next to me that I pulled my head back up and looked over.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper said with his usual smile.

Jasper was my adoptive brother and my best friend. He'd just been adopted into my family over summer right after seventh grade let out. So now here we were starting our eighth grade year together and he was voluntarily hanging out with dorky me.

"Hey Jasper," I said with a smile, "you know you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to right?'

"Silly Bella," he said back shaking his head, "Im never gonna let you be alone. Its bad for the heart."

It was a day at lunch about a month after school had started that year and I had to go home early because I wasn't feeling good. I went home and slept until he got off of school and he came home with none other than Edward and his group of dopplegangers. I had stayed up in my room and fallen asleep until my door had opened and I heard somebody come in. I'd stayed under the covers because I thought it was Jasper but then I heard that stupid voice.

"So this is where you hide from the world these days Isabella?" He said softly.

I didn't say anything. I just faked a deep sleep and waited for him to go away.

"I know you're awake. You jumped when I opened the door."

"What do you want Edward?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I personally don't want anything but Jasper sent me up to check on you while he served drinks. If you could be more like him people wouldn't be so mean you know."

At this I rolled over and got out of bed, slightly dizzy, and went to walk past him clad in my pajams which consisted of a black and red sports bra and a pair of black spandex that I had from the gymnastics I was in. Without saying a word I walked down the hall to the bathroom and calmly shut the door. I'd decide a long time ago that talking to Edward Cullen was something I wasn't going to do. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had purple rings around my eyes which wasn't unusual but it was how dark they had gotten that really caught my eye. Id not been sleeping as much as I would have liked. I didn't know why though.

I quickly pulled a brush through my hair and washed my face. Now that they knew I was awak I needed to get out there and pretend like they didn't bother me. I opened the door and took off down the stairs and into the back room of the house and blasted my music. This was my private domain. Here I could do anything my heart desired and never have to worry about anbody else seeing me. I streteched my body and was just about to start practicing my competition routine when my music stopped. I looked over and saw stupid Edward with my iPod in his hand looking through my music.

"You aren't allowed to be in here." I said in my usual soft tone.

"The other guys are upstairs watching something on tv in the rec room. I wasn't interested and was looking for something better to do when I heard the music. And so I followed it." He said still looking down at my iPod.

"That doesn't justify your being here." I said through gritted teeth.

"No. It doesn't. But the fact that I'm not insulting you and you're not noticing really tells me that you don't pay close attention." He said before chuckling and walking out with my iPod.

I let out a frustrated sigh and followed him through the house and up to my bedroom where he promptly sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He never put my iPod down but instead put on one of my playlists and layed back on my bed.

"Your room resembles mine in a lot of ways. It reflects your personality and not who you are to the world." He said in a soothing voice.

I hadn't realized that I'd been walking towards my bed until my knees hit it and I fell forward.

"You know Isabella Im very impressed with you." He said in an almost whisper.

I didn't answer. I just looked down at him.

"You never seem to care what people say no matter what it is. And because of that I've grown quite fond of you." He peeked up at me and I felt myself blush.

I still didn't reply and he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his copper hair.

"Im going to ask you something and I want you to actually consider what it is Im asking." He said quietly.

This caught me off guard and I just bobbed my head up and down in response.

"I want to start over. From the very beginning. No more bullying from my end and you'll get all the attention you deserve."

I was about to reply when Jasper came to my room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey Bellsies dad and mom are gonna be home late tonight so could you help me make some dinner?" He asked in his now deeper voice after he'd gone through puberty that past summer.

"Yeah no problem just give me two minutes kay." I replied and he just smiled and left.

I got up off my bed where I'd perched myself and reached over for my dance warmups. They were also red and black but had silver writing with my name on them.

"Champ?" Edward questioned reading the back of my jacket.

"Yeah fir the past three years I've won every competition so my trainer had this jacket made." I said shyly before walking down the stairs.

Everything had been going so well, or so I thought. Two hours later my mom and dad came home. Dad slept in the spare room that night and I left my room to go cuddle up with my mom. Two days later I had everything of mine packed in boxes and was moving to Arizona. I never got to answer Edward because I had stayed home from school to pack and now my parents were splitting up and Jasper was staying with Dad. That year I won every gold medal and first place award in my gymnastics before I landed a double back tuck wrong and broke three different bones in my left ankle and foot. All at once my life had seemed to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after I moved that I forgot about telling Edward I would consider giving him a second chance. I was immediately accepted at my new school into a group that consisted of Angela, the sweetest girl in the US, Jacob, everybody knew his muscles were fake, and Jaime.

Jaime was a sweet girl, but when she wanted revenge she got it and she wasn't nice about it. Jaime was five foot two with crazy curly hair. She was loud, but only when she wanted to be the center of attention. Her eyes and hair were a deep golden brown and everything about her screamed perfection except for one thing, Jaime was being abused by her step dad and her mom was no where to be found.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when I came up with the idea. We were walking to my house after school and it struck me like lightning.

"Jaime, Im going to do something crazy okay." I said with a big smile.

"Uh okay?" She replied.

I took off down the street running to my house and as soon as I crashed through the door I ran to the back yard.

"Mom! Mom I have a question that needs an answer!" I yelled across the yard to her.

"One second sweet heart!" She called back.

I stood waiting by the door and she came up to me, smiling of course, and nodded her hair for me to start.

"Okay. Keep an open mind. Jaime is living with her steo dad who's really mean and he hits her and her mom has gone missing because she was sick of him but she didn't take Jaime with her and I know that this sounds crazy but I want you to adopt her just like you did Jasper because she's my best friend and I want her to be safe." I said in ine breath.

"Bella sweet heart thats a very difficult thing to do, first we need her step fathers consent and we don't know if he'll give it to us." She explained quietly.

I was about to reply when I heard Jaime speak up from where she was now standing behind me.

"I can get him to sign it. He would rather me be dead or gone than have to take care of me." Jaime said in a quiet hopeful voice.

Not even two weeks later we were at the court filing the adoption forms and getting ready to have Jaime move in. Then mom met Bill and his son Emmett who was a year older than Jaime and myself. He was in high school but was currently being home schooled because he had gotten in too many fights with too many people.

Seven months later mom married Bill and we moved to Florida where Jaime and I became a pair of the most favored girls in our now freshman year. It wasn't a surprise when Emmett got accepted into the JV football team, he was a big guy but with all muscle no fat. He made quarter back before the first game and was absolutely ecstatic when the coach told him that he could be on full scholarship for football after he graduated. It was quite some time away but he was set in making football his future.

Jaime joined cheer and dragged me along with her. It wasn't long after that when I got back into competitive gymnastics and started winning gold again. Everyting was fantastic and I had the chance to watch Jaime fall in love with a boy who later broke her heart. She claimed he was nothing but she had changed. She wouldn't eat or sleep for long periods at a time. She stopped caring about school and I worked double time doing her home work for her so she would still pass her classes. Soon she ended up dropping cheer and joining into piano classes where she would sulk over the boy that never mattered. And then in the summer before Junior year everything changed.

My mom and Bill had been driving down the freeway when and eighteen wheeler tipped over and sent there car off the side of the road. They were both found DOA. Dead on Arrival. My dad and Jasper came down from Washington and, after filling out a lot of papers, legally took all three of us back to Forks. The wettest, dreariest, sunshine less place in the continental US. This was my personal hell, where I would most likely end up turning back into little ignored Bella. I had done a lot of growing sure, my hair fell down my back in long loose curls and my body had evened out giving me a more girlish figure. But I knew from the time that I stepped out of the car and made my way up to the door of our home that something big was about to happen, and this is where the story really begins.


	3. Chapter 3

"You grew up here? This house is amazing Izzy!" Jaime said in awe from next to me.

She stood admiring the inside of our huge home. It really was way too much. The living room was quite large with an all matching black and white interior design. The flat screen on the wall was playing some sports review which Emmett immediately was drawn to. I went into the kitchen and admired the cleanliness of it. The granite countertops shined under the light and the fridge hummed quietly as it filled the ice maker. I made my way through to the back corner of the kitchen and to the door that lead to the back room. I opened the door and let out a small gasp as I saw what was in front of me.

"Dad did this for you." I heard Jasper say from somewhere behind me.

All along the walls were all of my gold medals, pictures of me during competitions, trophies, certificates. Everything was there, even the things I had most recently won.

"This is amazing." I breathed out.

"He wanted you to be able to see your great accomplishments." He said back.

I stepped back and shut the door. Slowly I turned around and saw Jasper standing behind me with a small smile on his face. I ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Jasper Im so sorry I never called or wrote or anything." I muttered into his shirt.

"Its fine Bella I knew you never forgot me." He said as he hugged me back.

We stood there for a few minutes enjoying finally being back as afamily before he finally told me he had to be somewhere. He gave me one last squeeze before finally taking off and I went up to my room. Everything was there from my room in Florida and there were some old pictures and posters on the wall but I didn't care. I went over and laid on my bed and I cried. It wasn't long after that I ended up falling asleep andbwas woken by the sound of voices. I knew who's they were because I'd been living with them for ages but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I slowly got out of bed and went down to where Jaime and Emmett were sitting and talking.

"Do you think she'll be okay with it here?" Emmett was asking Jaime.

"It's hard to say. I mean it's her baby but that doesn't mean she'll want it brought here." Jaime said back.

I knew they were talking about my car. It was a porsche. A yellow porsche with all black interior that my mom had gotten me for my 16th birthday.

"I want it here." I spoke up from behind them.

They both jumped at hearing me and turned around to look at me. Jaime's eyes nearly fell out of her head from how wide they had gotten and Emmett just looked worried.

"Iz are you okay?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah Im fine, was just upstairs remembering some stuff is all." I said a little bit too quietly.

They both nodded there heads in understanding and I went over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. There wasn't, of course, so I decided to go to the store and pick up some groceries. I grabbed then keys to my dads everyday life car and went upstairs to get on a clean change of clothes and wash up a little bit. As soon as I had finished I walked down the stairs and out of the house.

It was a short trip to the store. I parked my car in the lot and walked in, loving the chill that I felt when I went through the doors. I grabbed a cart and went down every isle only stopping when I saw something I needed or, at one point, when I saw them. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. If they saw me I would have to explain why I was here and then they would be sure to tell Edward and Alice and Rosalie and then I'd definitely have one hell of a time trying to readjust to being back so I did what any level headed person would do. I hid behind a box of watermelons. It wasn't until I heard the laughter that I realised they had seen me so I slowly stood up and pushed my cart away.

"Isabella beforenyou rush away please do be a dear and let us give you our condolences." I heard Esme say.

I turned nervously and went over to them. She quickly gathered me in a hug and told me how sorry she was. I never understood how such kind people could have three kids that were all a different kind of evil. It just didn't make any sense to me. Befire I knew what was happening my eyes started to fill with tears and I gave Esme a very tight squeeze.

"Oh no sweet heart don't cry." Esme said in her comforting motherly voice.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Cullen." I said through a thick voice.

I let go of her and Carlisle came up and hugged me tightly. What he said next completely lost me.

"You know Isabella, the kids have missed you so much since you left." He said with a happy smile.

I smiled back up at him and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Esme.

"Why don't you and your siblings come to dinner at our home tonight?" I was about to ask how she knew it wasn't just me and Jasper anymore but then I remembered that it was a small town.

"That sounds great." I said through a small smile.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter I told them both a goodbye and then went to pay for everything in the cart. It wasn't until I got home that I realised the last time I had talked to Edward was the day he'd asked to start over and I had told him I would consider it. And now I was going over to his house and I had never even given consideration any consideration. How could I get through tonight? I had already told Esme and Carlisle that I would be there and I know Emmett and Jaime were probably dying to go see my recent home. So I calmly got out of the car, took the groceries in, told them what we were doing tonight, and went upstairs to get ready to face my own personal hell. This could get crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove in silence up to the Cullen house. It equaled ours in size but because Esme did interior design it would be much better on the inside than ours. I turned into the drive way and Emmett and Jamie jumped out of the car before I had even stopped. I quickly set the brake and pulled the keys out of the ignition but I didn't unbuckle or open the door. I couldn't bring myself to leave the seat. Before I knew what was happening Jaime had opened the passenger door and set free my buckle and Emmett had pulled me out of the seat and over his shoulder.

"Emmett damnit let me down!" I shreaked at him but it was hard for him to take me seriously because I couldn't stop laughing.

Jaime just followed behind and pulled out her phone to take a oicture but I grabbed it and held it up and she started jumping to get it. And then the door opened.

"The Swan family at there finest moment." I heard somebody say quietly and Emmett finally put me down and I turned to see who it was. Alice. Short and sweet but she was the worst person to ever get mixed in with. She could make your wildest dreams come true, but at a large price. She'd always been that way. She could give you everything and if you didn't pay her in time you'd be out through your personal hell.

"Your mom and dad invited us for dinner." I said with a fake smile.

"I know. They told us. I can understand the other two but you they could have told to stay at home." She sneered at me.

I heard a deep sound coming from Emmett's chest, but it stopped immediately when Rosalie stepped up behind Alice.

"Who is it?" She asked as she combed a finger through her golden blonde hair trying to get it out of her ice blue eyes.

"The Swans. They're quite the bunch, Isabella enjoys being manhandled now. Or so it seems." Alice replied with a smirk.

I was about to say something back to her but then Jasper came up and put his arms around her from behind. He whispered into her ear and Alice suddenly looked on the verge of tears. Then he bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth and she turned and walked the other way.

"She's mad because I was more excited to see you than her today." He explained with a sheepish smile.

Rosalie gave me a warm smile and pulled me in for a tight hug. I stood confused and she just let out a laugh.

"After you left we thought you had died. So we went over to your hiuse to see if the rumors were true and Jasper was sitting there crying so Alice just went up and kissed him." She said in my ear.

"Uh...cool?" I said back still confused.

"When you never came back," she began again, "Edward went just about crazy and whenever somebody would talk about you he would freak and walk the other way-"

"And whenever I walked the other way I cried because I'd created an army of idiots to pick on the prettiest girl in the school." I heard a velvet voice say.

I looked past Rosalie and saw him standing there and that was it, I couldn't stand to be here. I dug the keys out of my pocket and started to scurry back to the car but Jaime slid out in front of me and stopped me before I could go anywhere.

"Please let me go." I said in a whisper.

She scrunched up her nose in a way that said 'not happening' and slowly backed me up to the porch. That was when it all clicked in my head. She somehow knew about the second chance I had asked for. She didn't let me go because she was going to make me decide then and there. So I did the only thing I could. I locked my knees, held my breath, and let everything turn black.

"Damnit Bella! No! You have to do this!" She was yelling at me but before she could make me do anything I went limp and fell against her.

And that was that.

EDWARD POV

I stood on the porch and watched the silent transaction between the two. I was just about to go inside when the other girl started to yell at Isabella and as I processed what was happening she fell limp against her sister.

"I am going to kill you when you wake up!" She screamed at the now very limp girl that had fallen against her and she, too, began to fall backwards.

I ran over and grabbed Isabella who was just as light as I had expected and took her inside. My mom and dad were out on a date night that they had planned weeks in advance. I didn't know why they had invited the Swans over for dinner until I heard Jasper talking about Isabella and her two siblings moving back to Forks. So mom and dad were trying to make everything better. Well that's fantastic. Absolutely great because at the sound of my voice this beautiful creature turns and runs. How were we to survive the night without somebody dying?

"I take it she won't be waking up for a while so you guys can feel free to crash here tonight." I said as I turned and went to take Isabella up to my bedroom so she could rest.

She used to do this all the time at school when we used to bug her. Say terrible things about her and throw things at her. She was a pretty girl then but now she was absolutely gorgeous. She muttered something in her comatose state then shifted towards me in her sleep. I realised how cold she was and took notice if what she was wearing. A thin fabric blue t-shirt and some shorts that went about mid thigh. They must be so used to the perfect weather that they didn't even think to dress for cold.

I laid her on my bed then went down the hall to find the girls.

"Hey Rosalie could you do me a favor?" I called through her bedroom door.

She opened it, slightly red, and nodded a yes in reply.

"Bella needs something warm and someone to change her and since I don't exactly...know her I was wondering if yiu could change her?" I said in an almost silent voice.

"Bells will be fine man, she doesn't get cold. The ocean was our pool!" I heard a deep voice say.

"Rose...you're not alone Im guessing?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head no and slowly closed the door while turning even darker red.

She'd never had any guys in her room before. She hadn't even had guys over to the house and suddenly she's blushing and letting a huge buffon into her room? Welk ring ring ring I must be in crazy town and guess who's the mayor!

I made my way back to my room and just as I was about to go in I saw Bella's sister sitting by my bed holding Bella's hand and resting her head on the side of my bed. She had found her sister and was now asleep. It was cute, but it meant that now everybody was busy but me. I pulled my shirt over me head and laid on the leather couch in the far corner of my room with my winter quilt. Not long after I fell asleep looking over at the two girls and wondering what I could do to get Bella to be mine. Surely the short curly haired girl would be willing to help. Now, I had to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to hushed voices from the hallway. When I looked over from my spot on the couch I noticed Bella and what's her name weren't there anymore so withiut a second thought I went over to my door and listened.

"You don't understand Jaime, he's made my life hell before and I have no doubt that he would do it again. Now give me the keys I have to go."

"No Bella you don't understand. I know bullies and I know idiots and this guy may be an idiot but he is no bully. Nobody that lanky and quiet could be a bully, not in high school."

Ouch. I looked down at my uncovered torso and ran my hand over my abs. I could use some workout time but sheesh she didn't have to call me lanky.

"You weren't there you wouldn't get it. I was different before I moved. I changed before my mom out me back in school you have no idea how hurt I was Jaime please just let me go!"

I heard skin to skin contact and a very large gasp.

"Jaime violence won't make me do what you want."

I heard someone take off down the hallway and then only seconds later somebody else followed. I looked to my dresser and saw that they had left the keys so I had no worries about either of them taking off. Quickly and without thinking I opened my door and went down stairs to where I assumed they had gone. I found Jaime in the kitchen with her head on the counter and saw the back door open and the back porchlight on. Must be where Bella went.

"She'll warm up to you. It may take her a while but she will." I heard Jaime say in a groggy voice. She must have been half awake during the argument.

"If I were her I wouldn't be so forgiving either. I'm a minster in her eyes and I wiuld do anything to change that." I said back while staring at the back porch.

I was about to say something more to Jaime but when I looked over her head was on her arms atop the counter and she was fast asleep. I sighed and picked her up. She was a light girl, maybe a little over a hundred pounds, so it was easy to move her to the living room couch. It was plush and comfortable and I immediately saw relief cover her face.

"That's Jaime. We adopted her during my eighth grade year because her step dad was abusive and never cared for her. Emmett is the guy upstairs. A giant teddy bear that one but if you get on his bad side he'll tear you to pieces without a second thought." I heard Bella say from behind me.

I turned and looked at her. She looked so different from when Id last really sat and talked to her. She was a lot curvier which I would have never expected. Her hair rested just above her waist in long loose curls and her eyes were wide like a doe's. Her lips had evened out and her face had slimmed. But that wasn't all. Back then I thought she looked okay but it was middle school then, everybody was awkward. Now she looked spectacular. She was even to Rosalie and beauty and that wasn't somethig that came easily.

I took a step towards her and she took three back, never taking her eyes off of me. I inwardly flinched at her reaction and stood stock still with my hands at my sides.

"I wish I'd known how bad I had been hurting you all those years." I said to her.

"You did know. Because you asked me to reconsider you, to give you another chance. You had to have known it was hurting me if you had to ask for a second chance Edward." She said in her soft voice, though there was a bit of edge.

My name coming from her was something I wanted to repeat again and again on repeat for the rest of eternity, even if she wasn't aware of the effect it had on me.

"I hadn't figured it out until I saw you smiling with Jasper and it made me realise I wanted to be the boy to make you happy. Would you have given me a chance if you had stayed?" I asked in a hopeful begging sort of way.

She didn't answer. She just turned and walked away, back up the stairs and I was about to follow when I heard the jingling of keys and her steps coming back down. She was going to leave.

"Emmett and Rosalie are asleep, Jaime will sleep through the night, and Jasper has his own car. Tell them I went home and not to worry." She said as she walked out the door.

I stared after her in longing and watched her get into the car and drive away. I regret every single word I ever said to hurt her. She could have been mine right now if I had just kept my mouth shut. I shut the door when a breeze came by and shut off all the lights except for the lamp in the living room. Mom and Dad were in Seattle for the night so they wouldn't be back until late tomorrow evening. I walked up the stairs and went to check on Rosalie. She was asleep in the big guys arms and looked happier than I had ever seen her. She layed still for a few seconds and then rolled over and faced him and in reaction he pulled her closer. They knew one another for less than three hours and they were already so perfect for one another.

Shutting the door, I went to Alice's room next and heard her sleepily talking to Jasper. I knocked and she answered a couple seconds after.

"S'open." so I opened the door.

She looked up at me exoectantly and I looked down at her sitting on the floor in Jasper's arms leaning against him and looking back at a scrap book Jasper had made. It didn't surprise me that they had it open to Bella, sitting criss cross and smiling at the camera. She feigned happiness but I knew she was so sad behind that smile.

"I'm going to bed. Jaime is downstairs on the couch, Emmett is in Rosalie's room asleep, and Bella just left. She said not to worry." I said firstly to Alice then the rest to Jasper.

They both nodded at me and said goodnights. I shut the door and headed back downstairs to check on the sleeping girl on the couch. She was rolled up into a bakk and shivering from the cold so I took the blanket from the back of the couch and let it fall over her. She grabbed onto it and pulled it around her tightly and I went back up to my room. I changed out of my jeans and into track pants and fell onto my now un made bed but it didn't feel the same. It felt better. I took a deep breath in through my nose and caught the faint scent of strawberries. It smelled like Bella. I pulled my blanket up to my waist and took another deep breath before falling asleep. I wanted her in my arms, but for now the pillow would have to do. So I pulled it closer and fell into a heavy sleep dreaming about Bella and strawberry fields.


	6. Chapter 6

I drove home from the Cullen house confused and dazed. I knew dwelling on my past wasn't the best thing to do, but it was so hard to forgive somebody who made everything about my childhood seem like a nightmare. The only happy thing I can remember is when Jasper came and even that only lasted for a few months before I left with my mom.

As soon as I got home I went up to my room, changed into my pajamas, and layed in my bed. It felt cold and unwelcoming and the silence of the house was completely unbearable. I pulled my comforter up and tried to make myself fall asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about him staring at me earlier in his living room. It was unsettling but I couldn't stop him because I liked it. It was as if he was admiring me, not just looking at me like a piece of meat.

I fell asleep minutes later thinking about his emerald eyes and dreamt of nothing else. I woke up to my phone ringing at around four in the morning and answered it with my eyes still closed.

"Hello." I said in a barely audible voice.

"Hey Bella." A familiar voice said.

"Uhm hi person." I said back nearly dosing off again.

The phone was silent for a few minutes and then the line went dead. I opened one eye to look at my phone and immediately regretted it because it felt li,e Id just stared into the sun. I read the name on the screen. Jaime. But that wasn't Jaime, it was a stranger. A stranger with a smooth and delicious voice. Not Jasper so it had to have been Edward because the voice wasn't deep enough to be Emmett's. I reached over and plugged my phone in to charge. As soon as I rolled back over my eyes slammed shut and I fell back to sleep, but it wasn't a comfortable sleep. I kept hearing his voice. So torn and hurt. It screamed in my head and woke up with a jolt. I shot straight up in bed and looked a my alarm clock. It had been three hours since I got that phone call. I reached over to check my phone and was instead surprised with a floor to face total wakeup call. I grunted as I pulled myself up and checked my messages. Three unread from friends back in Florida and two voicemails. I didn't want to check them because the only missed calls I had were from Jaime and I had a feeling it wouldn't be her voice recorded in my tiny touch screen. I decided to leave them for later and opted to try and sleep more. The sun was still hidden behind the rain and the sound of water hitting my window lulled me back into a dreamless sleep. I wish I could stay like this forever.

EDWARD POV

I had woken up with a feeling of incompletion at around three thirty this morning. I looked at my dresser and saw a tiny phone that must have been left up here by Jaime. I got up and grabbed it and scrolled down to Bella. Courage had taken its stand and I was going to try and talk to her. I sat staring at the phone and finalky ushed the send call button. she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello." She said sounding asleep.

"Hey Bella." I said back. I inwardly slapped myself for slipping and letting myself sound hurt.

"Uhm hi person." She replied still not quite awake.

I was about to reply when I realized that I had no idea what to say. I took the phone from my ear and looke at it then hit the and call button. I didn't go back to sleep until around eight thirty that morning and before six I had called and left two messages trying to explain why I was calling but regretted it. She would always hate me and for some reason it made me feel worthless.

As I was falling asleep I heard my door open and somebodies footsteps, then a weight at the edge of my bed and the familiar feeling of Alice laying down beside me. She always did this when she felt like I needed somebody to be there for me. It was like we had some sort of twin connection and she always knew when I needed to have a friend there for me. I rolled over so I was facing her and pulled her tight to my chest and she hugged my back.

"Thank you Ali girl." I whispered into her hair.

"You're welcome morning breath." she giggled before I had the chance to fall asleep.

As I fell asleep I kept thinking about ways to get Bella to give me a chance and theen I thought of it. The perfect way. As a plan formulated in my mind I fell into the black abyss of sleep and let my dreams consume me. I truly hope now that everything will goperfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

BELLA

I woke with a start. I was just about to get out of bed but instead ended up entangled in my comforter and on the floor. This was normal for me so I just stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and barely recognized the girl in front of me. Her cheekbones were too defined and the bruises under her eyes ere much to dark. I felt my eyes fill with tears and felt them fall, hot and wet, down my face. I couldn't't help but think about my mom and how she would have come in and given me a tight hug, whispering about how everything was going to be okay. I couldn't't help but think of how she would smile and kiss my forehead. How she would rock me back and forth in her arms to comfort me.

"Bella?" I heard my dad call from down the hall.

"Yeah daddy?" I called back weakly.

"I have to go to the station, there's been an accident. Will you be okay or would you like me to stay with you?" His voice was cautious and soft.

"I'll be fine." I said back.

He didn't reply and a few seconds later I heard his receeding footsteps and then the front door opening and closing. Without looking back in the mirror I hurriedly brushed my teeth and then got in the shower. I let the hot water hit my back and started thinking about last night. About how Edward wanted a second chance with me, to start over with a clean slate. I wanted to say yes, but it hurt so badly to think that it might all just turn out to be another stupid joke to him. He hurt me before, why wouldn't he do it again? But then what reason would he have to hurt me? What could he gain from it? I let out a groan of frustration and quickly washed my hair and body before gettng out and wrapping a towel around myself. I padded down the hall and into my room and put my iPod on the dock. It started playing one of my favorite piano songs and as it played I started going through the clothes I had unpacked. Five minutes later I had a pair of black leggings and a red shirt on with mismatched socks and my red converse. It seemed considerably casual for a day in and I couldn't help but smile at my signature colors. As the song that had been playing finished I pulled my iPod off the dock and threw it on my bed. I took a quick glance around my room and decided that it was time for me to redecorate.

I went downstairs and went to get the keys but intead of seeing one set I saw four. I felt my eyes grow wide and grabbed mine off the hook. Before I made any hasty assumptions I looked out through the frpnt window and saw the kids. The cherry red ferrari, the yellow porsche, and the monstet jeep. I let out a squeal as I ran out to my porsche and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine before taking off to god knows where. As I stopped at the first red light I hit play n the cd player and could feel the tears in my eyes. The CD mom had left in the player was still there and I vowed silently to myself that it would stay there forever.

It wasn't long before I found myself in a little place called Port Angeles and as I looked for a place to park I noticed a few stores that knew would become personal favorites. One was a quaint book store, one was a place where I would shop for my rom, and the other was a dance store.

I parked in front of the book store and headed over to "Comfort Deluxe" which, of course, had the best bed spreads I'd ever seen. Red and white pillows to go with a black duvet for my room, yellow and blue with white for Jaime, and of course forest green and dirt brown with a dark grey for Emmett. As soon as I had paid I went across the street to the dance store and got everything black and red in my size and a few blue for Jaime. Sports bras, spandex, and hair bands oh my.

As I finished indulging I climbed back into my car and headed back and was met with a very frustrated Jaime at the front door. I said a prayer for safety before stepping out of the car and unlocked the front door for us.

"You look like shit JB." I said with a smile.

"Oh hardy har har Im sorry that I wasn't up bright and early to indulge with our dead parents money." She retorted.

"I was buying stuff for all of us so we could feel more comfortable. You think I forgot about them? I came from one of them and so did Emmett! I thought it would be nice to go out and clear my head and start fresh!" I yelled at her as I made my way upstairs.

She said nothing to me and I immediately fell in to tears. I put my iPod on the dock and turned up my music as loud as it would go and slowly I fell back into a fitfull sleep where I was alone again. Just like I was when I was a child. Just like I was when I first met him.


End file.
